Vacation
by Lexa2
Summary: AU, Alternate ending to MEOW making me MUCH happier with the end result and I suspect a lot of other people as well. I wrote this awhile ago so its not as good as some of my newer ones.
1. Prologue

Title: Alternate Ending to "Meow"  
Author: Lexa  
Summary: What if Zack never walked in on Max and Logan in 'meow' and if he had gotten Tinga   
out on his own? This is what I wish had happened, then none of the virus shit would have   
never happened... Woohoo!!  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoilers: Meow, I and I am a Camera  
A/N: I loved what happened in 'Meow' but this is really what should have happened because   
then the virus would not have screwed up their lives. It starts when Max breaks into Logan's   
apartment just as she did when they first met... And Asha comes into the story but as a   
different character like not an S1W someone else. Also thought are displayed with .   
~*~*~ shows a time lapse of a different setting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"I think you got your nights mixed up."  
  
"First time I broke in here it was about midnight so the way I figure, its still out   
anniversary."  
  
"Well in that case I've still got a bottle of cheap Champagne in my fridge."  
  
~*~*~  
  
They are sitting at the couch each holding a glass of Champagne.  
  
"So about last night..."  
  
"I owe you an explanation... See I go threw these phases."  
  
"Phases?"  
  
"Cause of my feline DNA, oh god this something I so dont wanna talk about. You know cats?   
Mating cycles?"  
  
"Oh! Cycles. Really? So you go into... Wow."  
  
"So thats why I decided not to come over, because, well because."  
  
"Well I'm glad you here. And lets just forget about it"  
  
"Yeah lets"  
  
She seems uncomfortable.  
  
"Max, its really ok."  
  
"No, it's not. I hate it. I hate that this happens to me. I hate what it does to me, the   
things it makes me do."  
  
"All you did was miss dinner... Right?"  
  
"I should have stayed home and gone to sleep, but I didn't. I went out for a ride to clear   
my head and get some fresh air. I ran into this guy . . . it was a mistake. It wasn't me.   
It's just something Manticore tricked up inside of me that I can't control. Makes me feel   
like . . . no matter what I do or how far I run I can never get away from them. Never."  
  
Max's face tears up, and walks to the window trying to cover her tears. Logan GETS UP and   
walks over to Max, she seems very shocked to see him standing.  
  
"Its all right. Courtesy of out friend Phil."  
  
"Why didnt you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a suprise for last night an anniversary gift."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for... or ashamed. Cause I know who you are-"  
  
******  
This is where my story starts  
****** 


	2. Fuhgeddaboudit

CHAPTER 1:  
  
"-...and I love you for it."  
  
Max turned around to face Logan.  
  
  
"I... I... I'm sorry I shouldnt have said that. Forget I said anything, I dont wanna ruin   
our friendship."  
  
Max faced him and smiled. Logan was expecting that maybe just maybe he was in lucka dns he   
hadnt heard him say anything but his luck was not that good and she had heard him. Max   
wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and brought her lips toward his. At first Logan   
responded then he backed away.  
  
"Max, maybe you should go I mean your in heat and this isnt real and I cant do this if its   
not real."  
  
"Logan. I love you too."  
  
Logan had a huge smile spread accross his face. Then it was his turn to kiss her, they let   
out all the passion they had been holding in over the year they had known each other and   
not had the guts to do anything about their feelings.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Max woke up in Logans arms lying comfortable in his bed, at first she was worried about what   
she had done when she was in heat and then all of the other nights memories flooded back into   
her mind and she smiled. She snuggled back in and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They both woke up a couple hours later at the same time, Max turned around to see Logan   
looking at her.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Only like a minute."  
  
"OK. Anyway I have to get to work, I'm late."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Sup Boo, I heard you leave last night. Did you do anything stupid 'cause you look it."  
  
"No." She said still smiling "I didnt do anything stupid. I left after my heat was done and   
I had to tell Logan what happened because I was feeling so guilty for it, so I went to see   
him, and he could walk. And one thing led to another..."  
  
"Oh. You kicked it with Rollerboy. I get it"  
  
"Yeah well anyway, We're going on a vacation next week and you should come? We're going up   
to Canada, I here that Victoria is like the pulse never happened."  
  
"Cool, so when do we leave"  
  
"Well, I knew you would want to come so I got Logan to get you a ticket too, we leave Sunday   
morning, and its friday so thats what 2 days?"  
  
"Yup. Woohoo"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The three of them walked into the airport, Max and Logan hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were sitting in the plane, Cindy beside the window, Max beside Cindy and Logan beside   
Max, they were very lucky to get 3 seats all together because that doesnt happen often.   
They slept the whole way there which wasnt actually that long since Victoria was just   
accross the water from Seattle it only took a little over an hour. When they arrived Logan   
woke up Max up who was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Max, Baby. We're here wake up so we can get to our hotel."  
  
Max reluctently woke up. They rented a car even though Victoria was a very small city but   
the airport was very far out of the city.  
They arrived at the hotel 'The Laurel Pointe Hotel' and they got their rooms, they had one   
single and one double. The hotel was right on the water and the view was beautful. People   
were right Victoria seemed untouched by the pulse. The boats were still sailing the flowers   
were still blooming, and the 3 of them realized that what people say about Canada, like   
the fact that Canadians say 'aye' very often and 'aboot' and most of all everyone says that   
Canada is cold but there in Victoria it was a beautiful warm sunny day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were sitting in a little coffee shop overlooking the inner harbor. Enjoying some   
surprisingly good coffee for post-pulse.  
  
Max was very shocked when she saw who walked threw the door or the coffee shop only minutes   
after they had arrived, she jumped out of her chair and rans towards... 


	3. VERY unexpected meetings

CHAPTER 2:  
  
"Zack!"  
  
Max ran towards him pulling him into a big hug.  
  
"Maxi!" Zack smiled at her "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We decided to go on a vacation."  
  
Logan turned to Zack and waved at the same time Original Cindy did, Max looked at them and   
smiled.  
  
"So is this where you live now?"  
  
"Yeah, for now"  
  
There was a girl standing behind him and she sort of nudged him.  
  
"Oh, This is my friend Asha."  
  
"Hi" Asha smiled at Max.  
  
"Hi" Max smiled back "Oh right-" she turned to face Cindy and Logan. "This is my friend Logan-"   
  
Logan turned around to say hi then a shocked look ran over his face.  
  
"Asha?"  
  
"Logan, Hi."  
  
Now Logan and Asha were talking amongst themselves and Zack, Max, and Original Cindy were   
sipping on their coffee and enjoying a meaningless conversation.  
  
"So Asha, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well. Not much I was sick of everything in the US so I moved here. I met Zack at an old   
club called 'sugar' its pretty nice considering its been open since very early 2000's. We   
dated for a bit but both our lives were way too complicated so we decided just to be friends   
and we ended becoming roommates aswell. So, how well do you know Max, it seems her and Zack   
are pretty close."  
  
"Well, I know Max pretty well, Zack is really complicated and he really hates me. But yeah   
Zack and Max are probably one of the closer groups of siblings in their family, there are a   
lot of them."  
  
"How did you meet her?"  
  
"Well... Umm... Lets just say she dropped into my life?"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
~*Now this is the conversation that Max, Zack, and OC are having while Logan and Asha are   
having their conversation*~  
  
"So, Max, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, we've been working pretty hard lately and we wanted to have some time off and to   
celebrate that Logan can walk."  
  
"Oh yeah, I didnt even notice that. So much for my abilities to notice whats going on   
around me."  
  
"Yeah," Max and Cindy both giggled.  
  
"So Max. I'm guessing you still dont wanna leave Seattle?"  
  
"Dont even try Zack, I'm so not in the mood for this!"  
  
"Okay Okay fine. I wont even try to convince you." he thinks.  
  
"Thanx, Things are just getting great in my life and you aint gonna change that no matter   
how you try ok?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah fine."   
  
"So How do you know Asha?" This time its Origianl Cindy's turn to ask the question.  
  
"Oh we went out for awhile we met at a club but then since both our lives are so damn   
complicated we decided to just be friends and then we became roommates."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Max and Logan are walking down the boardwalk of the inner harbor looking out at the beautiful   
ocean and all the boats, Zack and Asha decided to show Original Cindy some of the great sites   
in Victoria.  
  
"Logan, How do you know Asha?"  
  
"We dated in High School, but when I went to Yale we drifted apart." Max shoots him a sad   
look "Oh c'mon Max theres no way that I could cheat on you." He gives her an award winning   
smile.  
  
She pulls him into a passionate kiss that only ends when they need air.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Maybe we shouldnt tell Zack about us, he might try to um... kill me?"  
  
"Though I dont think he'd kill you I do agree that we shouldnt tell him, at least not yet."  
  
He pulls her into another passionate kiss.  
  
"And we shouldnt tell Asha either because the would tell Zack, it seems their pretty close."  
  
Max smiled  
  
"I think you're right but I also know that Asha wants YOU!"  
  
"Max, She may want me but I want you so she aint getting any."  
  
Max and Logan shared a laugh together before they started to walk down that boardwalk.  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. OOOh Shit!

Everyone was back at the hotel room which had a kitchen and a dining room which is why Logan   
and Max invited them to stay for dinner at their room. They had somehow explained how they   
had ended up sharing a room when Original Cindy had one all to herself, Zack hardly beleived   
it but he was forced to by trying to trust his sister.   
  
They were eating a great dinner, Logan had made yet another of his culinary miracles for   
their guests. Max and Logan were looking at each other longingly the entire time. Its crazy   
what some people thought of as suttle. This was definetly one of those times.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had been playing games all night, weirdly enough the hotel came with some fun board   
games and stuff like that. When they were playing everyone forgot everything that was   
troubling them, Zack forgot about the fact that he loved Max and she only thought of him as   
a brother, Asha forgot about the fact that she wanted Logan, Bad and Max practically had   
him wrapped around her finger, Max forgot about the fact that she had to hide her relationship   
in fear of his life, and Logan forgot about pretty much the same thing, Cindy was too happy   
to have anything troubling her but she did forget about the fact that everyone else had   
problems that were mjorly cramping her style.  
  
They played twister, Monopoly, everything all night long they also watched a great pre-pulse   
movie, which turned out to be very popular with the croud.  
  
They had just finished watching the movie which they had found in the hotels colection it was   
called 'the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' Max had been completely mesmorized   
by the wonderful story, great acting and all around wonderful job they had done when making   
it.  
  
"I remember when this movie came out in the movie theatres I was 12 and I absolutely loved   
it. My older sister, she was entirely in love with everyone, if you asked her a question   
about the movie she could tell you the answer and much more, she knew everything."  
  
Max smiled up at him and immediatly realized that she was cuddled up next to him she must   
have done it during the suspense.  
  
"What was your sisters name?"  
  
"Her name was Lexa, I remember the first time we watched it, we went to the local movie   
theatre, it was christmas eve of 2001. She was mesmorized the entire time not even blinking,   
she ended up completely loving it when at first she didnt even really want to see it. By the   
time it left the theatres and before it came out on video she had seen it 10 times memorizing   
every line." Logan chuckled when he remembered how enthusiastic his sister was about the topic.  
  
Max giggled a bit.  
  
"She had her entire room covered in the posters, she had hundreds. Our parents were really   
proper so they didnt let her use her regular room for her posters and books of the Lord of   
the Rings so they gave her a special room in our vacation house, the house was in, well...   
actually it was here. We spent many fun times in that house." Logan smiled "Well anyway on   
a lighter note what should we do next?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were all settling down, Zack and Asha had decided to stay the night, Asha was staying   
in Cindy's room, and Zack was sleeping on the floor in Max and Logans room, to convince Zack   
that they werent sleeping together Max had to take the couch when Logan took the bedroom,   
but when everyone else was fast asleep Max slowly snuck into Logans room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She woke up curled in Logans arms, they had spent the whole night cuddling together and it   
was still early, so Max snuck back out and went back to sleep on the couch.  
  
When she woke up again Zack was infront of her watching television,  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Max got up and started walking towards her and Logans bedroom.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some of my stuff." she snapped  
  
She walked into their bedroom startling Logan who was just getting out of bed.  
  
"hey,"   
  
She walked towards him pulling him towards her, he wrapped her arms around her waist kissing   
her passionatly, they made out for a second before all hell broke loose.   
  
Zack knocked on the door then walked in without waiting for an answer, finding Logan and   
Max making out beside the bed. Max heard her brother walk in and she quickly stopped   
kissing Logan but not fast enough. 


	5. Sad GoodByes

Zack knocked on the door then walked in without waiting for an answer, finding Logan and  
Max making out beside the bed. Max heard her brother walk in and she quickly stopped  
kissing Logan but not fast enough.  
  
"Zack, I'm sorry for not telling you but I was afraid of what you'd do to Logan!"  
  
"Afraid of what I'd do you Logan, of course I'll do something hes putting you in danger  
he doesnt love you, I love you!"  
  
Zack ran up to Logan and punched him in the face but before he could do anymore Max punched   
him.  
  
"I love Logan, and I love you but as my brother!"  
  
Zack almost growled  
  
"Zack, I dont love you like that please can't you just face that and let me live my life   
the way I want to. You have no right beating up Logan because he loves me, what were you  
thinking?"  
  
Even through the walls Asha and OC heard the yelling and fighting and they ran in they were  
very nervous.  
  
"Whats wrong?" OC almost yelled to get the attention of the very angry X5s.  
  
"Max-" Zack sounded very sad "I'll leave you alone and I wont bother you anymore."  
  
"Zack I dont want you to leave I just want you to know that I love Logan and I want to  
be with him."  
  
Logan was very silent through the whole ordeal not wanting to upset the soldiers anymore.  
  
"Fine, But I have to get out of here for now."  
  
Zack walked out of the room and to the exit door,  
  
"I will come visit you Max,"  
  
"Bye" Max was almost crying now. Logan wrapped his arms around her wait trying to comfort her.  
  
"Just give him time" Logan soothed her  
  
"Yeah he'll come around" Asha was trying to sound sincere but it was hard for her knowing that  
it probably wasnt true.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The 4 of them were walking on a path in a beautiful park, that looked even more untouched by  
the pulse than the city itself. Everything was blooming, the foliage was green and full,   
everything looked so peaceful, there were even swans that were completely amazing to Max   
who had never seen a swan. They were sitting at a bench looking out at a little pond full  
of beautiful trumpeter swans.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to come here." Max was leaning on Logan shoulder.  
  
Asha and Cindy were walking around the park giving Logan and Max some time alone.  
  
"Isnt it beautiful?" Logan smiled down at her "Everything is so colourful"  
  
"Yeah its a nice gettaway from the gross life of Seattle, its hard to beleive that just  
accross the water is that hellhole we call home." Max giggled.  
  
Max sat up and turned to Logan who looked at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck   
and brought her lips to his.  
  
~*~*~   
  
They had been making out for at least an hour like horny teenagers, when Asha and OC  
came up behind them and cleared their throats bringing Max and Logan out of their   
trance.  
  
"We, gettin' ungry, so 'ow 'bout we catch some dinner?"  
  
"Ok, Ok-" Max sounded dissapointed  
  
"C'mon lovebirds you can go back to sucking each others lips off after we get some food  
aiight?"  
  
"Yeah yeah" Max humored Cindy  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were sitting in a little greek restaurant just outside of downtown it was about 10-15   
from their hotel, it was somewhat dark but the food was deliscious again Max and Logan were  
starring at each other the entire time. Asha and Cindy were just barely humoring them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night after they had stayed up very late playing games and watching movies Asha had left  
to go home and to see if Zack had cooled down from this mornings incedent, Zack wasnt even  
in the apartment but there was a note addressed to Asha that said-  
  
Asha,   
Dont worry I havent left for good, just a couple of days, I didnt want to have to take any  
of my anger towards Logan out on you so I took a little vacation. I know that you will be  
hanging out with them and I want you to give something to Max and tell her that I will visit  
her in Seattle, please give her this number; 1-895-555-4787 she will know what it is. Tell  
Logan that when I visit Max I may get angry but I wont try to hurt him because I know   
that he will take care of my little sister. See you soon  
  
-Zack  
Make sure you give Max the number she had been waiting long enough to know it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night when everyone was asleep, which did not happen often but even Max was tired after  
the very eventful day they had. Max was curled up in Logans arms and sleeping peacefully  
Cindy was in the room beside snoring surpriseingly loud for such a small person. Only   
Max could hear her with her super powered hearing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Logan woke up the next morning he was not surprised to see that Max was not beside him.  
He knew that she didnt sleep half as long as normal people. He got out of bed and got   
changed when he walked into the living room Max was sitting on the couch watching TV  
Logan sat down beside her and put his around her shoulders she leaned in.  
  
"Hi sleepyhead" She looked up at him and smiled  
  
"Hey, what time did you wake up?"  
  
"A couple hours ago. Asha said she wanted to have lunch with us sometime since we're going  
home tonight."  
  
"Ok. We should start packing soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get Cindy."  
  
Max got up and walked to the adjoining door, knocking on it she opened it and walked to   
Cindy's room.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" You could tell how sleepy Cindy was but she was already getting out of bed.  
  
"We gotta pack up and we're having lunch with Asha in a couple hours."  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had all their stuff packed up and in their rental car, they had signed out of their   
rooms and were ready to go but they were just going to have a quick lunch with Asha and  
then head to the airport.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They had just finished their lunch with Asha and they were about to leave before Asha spoke up.  
  
"Uh, Max. Zack told me to give you this, he left it on a note that was there when I went home  
last night. He said that the number was for you and to tell you that he would visit you when   
he cooled off a little bit."  
  
Asha handed Max a peice of paper that had the number on it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!. Its the contact number!"  
  
She ran up to Logan and kissed him while she was still smiling.  
  
"Thats great Angel, but now lets get home."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They walked out of the restaurante holding hads with Cindy trailing behind them.  
  
~*~*~ 


End file.
